Question: Add. $74.7 + 3.9 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${7}$ $3$ $.$ ${9}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ ${3}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $8$ $.$ $6$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({74} + {3}) + ({0.7} + {0.9})\\\\ &={77} + {1.6}\\\\ &=78.6 \end{aligned}$ $78.6 = 74.7 + 3.9$